Loving You Is Like A Battle
by SoulessObsession8
Summary: Piper has an affair with Alex while married to Larry but, she is forced to tell Larry the truth. AU/One Shot


Please review. Check out my other story. South of Right Now! I'd love the reviews.(: Thanks!

* * *

She sat there. In her long black boots that went up to her knees, a skimpy little skirt, and a shirt that she had found in the garbage. She sat there, waiting for someone to pick her up so that she can feel alive again to not feel the pain and hurt that lived inside her each and every day. Flicking the now finished cigarette from her long fingers, exhaling the smoke that once intruded her lungs watching the cigarette fall to the ground, hitting the cement that was under her feet she stomped the cigarette with the heel of her boot hearing the ashes crumble into the cement no longer existing, like the life she once lived. She now lived the life of a nobody,nobody knew anything about her only that if you give her enough money she'll give you anything you desired. That's it. That was the life of a prostitute, that was her life.

"What's happened now?" Ashley asked, walking up to the crowded crime scene finding her partner Kristy.

"All the evidence points to a suicide. She had a gun in her right hand, bullet to her head. I mean, for Christ sake I'd want to kill myself too if I had to live a life like this." Kristy said.

Two Months Ago

"Hey Piper, I missed you yesterday." Alex, Pipers lover said as she leaned down to kiss her.

Kissing her back, Piper smiled. "I missed you too." "I'm sorry I couldn't make it Alex, Larry insisted that I stayed home with him since it was his only day off." she said.

"Well, at least I have you all to myself now. Right?" She looked at her, grinning deviously.

Biting her bottom lip she stepped forward playing with the zipper on her pants. "Yes, you do baby."

She groaned, looking over at Piper's purse hearing her phone go off. "Fuck." she says, aggravation dripping from her words.

"I'm sorry, just give me one minute. I promise it'll be worth the wait." She says winking, going over to her purse, answering her phone.

"Hey, baby." She says into her phone looking over at Alex mouthing 'sorry'.

"Yeah, I'll be over in about twenty minutes. Where am I? Oh, just out with the girls, sweetie." She said lying to her husband.

Ending the call Piper looked over at Alex. "I'm sorry, Larry wants me to come home and make him some dinner. He got off work early."

"You need to tell him about us Piper. Just end it already, I don't know if I can keep on like this. Being your little sex toy. It's been five months and you still haven't ended it with him!" Alex said getting angry.

"Okay, I'll tell him today. I promise."Piper said looking into Alex's eyes.

Sighing "I'm sorry for yelling." She said wrapping his arms around her. "It's just been five months and you've been telling me that you're gonna end it with him but you always make up an excuse."

"I'm telling the truth this time. I'm really going to tell him. I can't and won't keep you a secret anymore." Piper said melting into his arms.

Kissing Alex goodbye, Piper stepped out of the hotel, walking to her car driving home to her husband.

Pulling into her driveway she stepped out of her car, walking up the walkway to her two story house where she and her husband live.

She stepped inside, hearing the television on. She walked into the living room after taking her coat and shoes off and laying her keys down onto the table. "Hey Larry."

She said, letting him know that she's home.

"Oh." He said looking at her surprised. "I didn't know you were here yet. What are you making for dinner?" He asked.

"Larry, I have to tell you something. Can you turn the television off for a second? Please." She asked feeling the nerves running up her body.

Larry looked at her confused but obeyed her wishes by turning the TV off giving her his full attention. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well." she started, fiddling with her fingers.

"Just spit it out. I'm hungry." he said annoyed.

Sighing "I've been cheating on you for five months with your sister Alex." she said looking at him, seeing his facial expression turn into anger.

He stood up from the couch. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled getting closer to her.

"I..I'm sorry Larry." she said getting scared.

"I'm sure you're so sorry for fucking my sister Piper. She's a fucking drug addict to top it all off. Do you really want to be with someone like that? Never mind, don't answer that you fucking whore, you obviously do." he said. She just looked at him tears rolling down her face.

"Get the fuck out of my house. I want a divorce and don't you worry, you won't get a fucking penny from me." he said pointing towards the door.

"Larry, I'm sorry." Piper said once again.

Stepping closer to her. "I said get the fuck out of my house Piper." he yelled.


End file.
